Harry's Dance
by KT-Beth
Summary: This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year. CALLING ALL H/H SHIPPERS! R/R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot  
  
Harry Potter's Dance  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up to the sound of a beak against glass. He put his glasses on and saw that Hedwig, his owl was at the window.  
  
He got up and let her in. Then he looked at his clock, yes, it was 1:00Am, he was 16 years old.  
  
This year would be his 6th year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his school; he was there because it was for Witches and Wizards. He lived with his Godfather Sirius because his parents had died when the retaliated against Lord Voldemort, the worst Wizard of the century. Harry had been the only one to survive him and his curse. His godfather had been a convict but had had his named cleared by Harry and his friends last year.  
  
Harry looked at his bed that had presents from his friends on it. He opened the one that had chicken scratch for writing on the front,  
  
*This must be from Ron* Harry thought.  
  
He opened the package and saw that Ron had given him 3 mince pies and a box that had the word Truthball written on it in gold letters.  
  
He opened it and there was a note from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is a Truthball, it tells you the truth about any question you want to know, unless the question's answer is unclear. Hermione tells me the Muggles have tried to make a rather bad imitation of this. I hope you have a good summer.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Have you read Hermione's letter? What do you think she is talking about?  
  
Harry reached his hand down in the box and pulled out what looked like a Magic Eight Ball.  
  
Harry thought he would test it.  
  
" What is the name of my pet goat?" he said aloud.  
  
The ball's front went misty for a minute and then said,  
  
My dear, you do not have a goat, you have an owl, Hedwig.  
  
Harry was impressed and satisfied so he out down the ball and picked up an envelope that had writing on it that could belong to no one but Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the envelope and saw a letter so he picked it up.  
  
Harry,  
  
I thought that for your Sweet Sixteen you should have something grand so I have a surprise for you. I cannot tell you what it is but I will tell you that my father and I are going to pick you and Ron up at noon tomorrow so you can spend the last week of summer break at my house.  
  
I hope you are all right I miss you terribly; my summer is dull without Harry Potter making trouble.  
  
Love,  
  
1 Hermione  
  
Harry laughed at the last bit because he knew it was true, without Harry making everything out of nothing Hermione's summer was probably dull.  
  
Harry went to the last present it was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry picked this up at Diagon Alley.  
  
Have a great summer see ya at Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry put the letter down and took up a large box that was not too heavy.  
  
Harry opened up and saw that Hagrid had bought him candy lots of it.  
  
Harry was happy and so he took up the last letter it was from Hogwarts. It was the usual lists of books and things but there was extra writing at the bottom.  
  
Students need to have dress robes for the Christmas Dance that will be this year.  
  
2 Thank you Minerva McGonagal  
  
Harry put his new things away and went back to bed.  
  
Harry awoke again at about 9:30 am, Hermione would have called him lazy but he had been up really early before.  
  
He dressed and went downstairs where Sirius was having his morning toast.  
  
" Have you heard from Hermione yet?" Sirius asked him.  
  
Harry turned from pouring his juice.  
  
" Yes, why?" he asked.  
  
" Well, she sent owl to tell me where you are going tomorrow I was just wondering if you knew."  
  
" Where are we going? She did not tell me," Harry asked jumping over to him.  
  
" She said that you would not know but would tell me that. She knows you very well, think there is anything behind that?" Sirius said looking up from his paper at the last part.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
" What do you mean? Hermione and I are friends."  
  
" Yes, but is that all you want to be?" Sirius asked very seriously.  
  
" I dunno-"  
  
" Yes, you do," he said putting the paper down completely.  
  
" You like her, just tell her."  
  
" It is not that easy!" Harry said sitting down. He  
  
seemed very confused about this subject.  
  
" I do not know if I really like her," he said.  
  
" Do you love getting mail form her?" Sirius asked him.  
  
" Yeah," Harry said.  
  
" Then you like her."  
  
" But I like getting mail from Ron and I am not in love with him," Harry said.  
  
" Love? You love her?" Sirius asked looking surprised.  
  
"No! Yes! Why is this hard?" Harry asked shaking his head.  
  
" Do you try to get near all her all the time? Do you love staring at her? Do you feel happy and sick every time you think about her?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Yes, yes, and yes," Harry said quietly.  
  
Sirius picked up his paper, " My boy I think you have a crush." 


End file.
